mapgamefandomcom-20200223-history
Neubayern-Novodonetsk (New World Map Game)
|1|1}} years ago) | currency = Neubayero-Donetskian krone (NDK) | Internet TLD = .sb }} Neubayern-Novodonetsk, officially the Federated States of Neubayern-Novodonetsk (German: Neubayerisch-Neudonezkische Staatsbund NNS; Russian: Федеративные Государства Нойбайерн-Новодонецк ФГНН, translit. Federativnyye Gosudarstva Noybayyern-Novodonetsk FGNN) is one of the largest countries in the world by area and population. A constitutional diarchy, Neubayern-Novodonetsk is a federal union between its two constituent countries of Neubayern and Novodonetsk. Neubayern-Novodonetsk is sometimes colloquially referred using other terms. These include the Federated States, the States on its own, or less frequently the Union, Diarchy or Staatsbund in reference to its German title. History The United Reich of Neubayern and Union of Novodonetsk had enjoyed a very close relationship for decades since around the beginning of the 11th century. This alliance was to prove the predecessor of what would become Neubayern-Novodonetsk. On a personal level, the then-Kaiser of Neubayern, Heinrich III, had a close friendship with the Donetskian President of the time, Sergei Pavyluchenko. Pavyluchenko was eventually elected the first Donetskian Tsar after a monarchist referendum in the early 1010s, and the Union became the Realm of Novodonetsk. The alliance was cemented when Crown Princess Helena of Neubayern and Prince Dimitri of Novodonetsk fell in love and ultimately married, effectively merging the Houses of Hohensberg and Pavyluchenko, though this union would not be formalised until 1051. In 1025, Heinrich III chose to retire from the Kaisership, abdicating in favour of his heir, Helena. The new Kaiserin's husband, now known as Demetrius, himself became a monarch in his own right when he took on the Tsardom after the murder of his brother, Roman I, by a violent terrorist group, in 1030. Thus, an informal diarchy came into being. An economic union came into effect in the mid-1030s when the Neubayer and Donetskian governments decided to share a single currency, the new Krone; the old currencies of the Neubayer Reichsmark and Donetskian Vozmesh were gradually phased out. From around 1048 onwards the two countries also shared a space agency, the Sowupko. The Aurora program, which culminated in the completion of the Aurora space station in the early 1040s, was the first run by the organisation. The Aurora program still continues in the form of the station's continual habitation, which has been running since the station's second module was installed in 1038. By 1051, the merger of the Donetskian Armed Forces with the Kriegswehr of Neubayern was complete, and it was announced that the Reichsmark and Vozmesh had completely disappeared. It was also declared that the Reichsparlament and the Soviet Soyuza were both debating the possibility of a formal merger between Neubayern and Novodonetsk. By that time, a loose union, the Confederacy of Neubayern and Novodonetsk, had already been established, with a Bundestag acting as the confederal legislature, able to pass resolutions which had binding effect on both nations, but which could not overrule the two nations' own parliaments. In 1055, both legislatures had passed the necessary legislation required for a merger, and a referendum for unification was organised. It succeeded, and thus a Federal Constitutional Assembly was convened to draft a new Neubayero-Donetskian constitution. Category:New World (Map Game)